


Love Isn't Always Enough

by Inuy21



Series: Anders/Sadie Hawke [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/M, Post-Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 01:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11265435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuy21/pseuds/Inuy21
Summary: Traveling together should have brought them closer together, right?





	Love Isn't Always Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Done for a writing prompt over on Tumblr. (300 words or less)

“Anders, I need you to talk to me.” 

Sadie stopped their trek to the next destination. Anders was ahead of her so he had to turn towards her when she said nothing else. He looked exasperated, an expression she was becoming familiar with as each day passed. 

“If we don’t keep moving…”

“There’s plenty of time,” she interrupted, moving a few steps closer when he stood his ground. “There’s always time.”

A flash of blue clouded his brown eyes, but Anders gritted his teeth and willed it away. “I can’t have Kirkwall happen again, love.”

The endearment had lost its luster before ever leaving Kirkwall, but Sadie’s heart still reacted to it. It wasn’t fair. She should’ve been up front and honest with him before. She should have done a lot of things before this point. 

“I know,” she soothed. “I don’t want it to happen again either, but you can’t keep pushing yourself like this.” 

She couldn’t keep doing this. As much as she believed in the cause of helping mages, Anders was forcing the issue. It was exhausting and she should have known better. She had seen the signs first hand and yet that speech about having a world where they could love freely and raise their children had blinded her momentarily. 

“I’m fine,” he muttered stubbornly, his jaw clenching as he gripped his staff tighter. 

Tears gathered at the back of her eyes. “I’m not. I need a break, from this…from you.”

Silence filled the void as they continued to stare at one another. Shock, hurt, anger warred for dominance on his features. Oh Maker, she was going to regret waiting so long to confront their problems.


End file.
